1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handbags and more particularly pertains to a new handbag for allowing a user to organize and store the contents of a purse so that the contents may be easily transferred between variously designed and colored handbags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handbags is known in the prior art. More specifically, handbags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art handbags include U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,938; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,365; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,770; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,054; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,312.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new handbag. The inventive device includes an inner handbag disposed within an outer handbag. The inner handbag includes an inner shell with front and rear storage flaps pivotally coupled thereto. The inner shell defines an inner compartment for holding items and the front and rear storage flaps have loops, pockets, and pouches for holding items such as cosmetics, credit cards, and checkbooks. The outer handbag includes an outer shell and a closure flap. The inner shell is disposed within the main compartment of the outer shell. The front storage flap is inserted through a front slot in the front panel of the outer shell. Similarly, the rear storage flap is inserted through a rear slot in the rear panel of the outer shell.
In these respects, the handbag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to organize and store the contents of a purse so that the contents may be easily transferred between variously designed and colored handbags.